


"I've Been Checking You Out"

by aw_doll_no



Series: Dialogue Generator [4]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw_doll_no/pseuds/aw_doll_no
Summary: "I've been checking you out." Barnes tilts his head. "I'm pretty sure you noticed but you didn't really respond to it."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Dialogue Generator [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634944
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	"I've Been Checking You Out"

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd like all of my stories but I try to read it a couple of times to correct at least a few mistakes, well I didn't have time for that so I'm sorry if this is even more bumpy than usual :)

Clint is going to die in this tower filled with people he trusts because they were too blind to see what's right in front of them. This should have been a safe place but the moment _he_ came in it was all over.

That's not quite right. Nothing happened at his arrival, it started when he became comfortable being around people and he began to hang out on the communal floors. Somewhere along the way did Clint do something that catched his interest. And interest means killing instinct. Clint gets a headache just thinking about what he did wrong. It was all okay in his opinion but his opinion doesn't matter because apparently he did something to deserve death.

He walks back to his bed and let's out a deep breath. It's safe... for now. Thank god that _he_ is on a floor with Steve and not Clint and that every apartment is full equipped and there is technically no need to leave. But Clint will go nuts if he's going to be caged in all day. It's not the people he misses it's the lack of activities in his rooms that drive him crazy. Sleeping and Dog Cops are only entertaining for so long.

He throws himself onto his bed and buries his face in the pillow to let out a frustrated groan. Clint turns around, staring at the ceiling he starts anew. Rinse and repeat. What. Did. He. Do?

There a two possibilities: he did something wrong or he said something wrong. Let's start with the first.

Barnes doesn't go on missions and he also doesn't train with the others so that reduces some. Clint gives him space and minds his volume as best as he can. He never startled him, came behind him, tried to set him off or took his stuff. He also doesn't talk during movie night, doesn't speaks with a full mouth at the dinner table or steals food of his plate if Barnes problem got something to do with manners. Natasha teached him better than that.

While not being the best behaved it could be a lot worse. He tries not stepping on anyone's toes and so far it worked. Which brings Clint to possibility two. He said something wrong.

This could be it. Clint's mouth works without permission but Barnes seemed to be safe from that because he avoids talking to people. Well mostly. He's not keen on one-on-one talks with anyone else but Steve, he rather participates in group conversations. Or it looks like he participates, he mainly stands by. Clint was part of said group conversations from time to time but even then he never addressed Barnes personal.

That could be it. Clint never did anything to Barnes personally so maybe he's not offended on his own behalf. Which means Clint did/said something wrong to Steve. Barnes is known to be protective but Steve is known for his stubbornness and his refusal to stay back from a fight. If he got a problem with Clint he surely would tell him.

This leads nowhere. Clint grabs his phone and dials. He waits. And waits. And waits. Finally his call gets accepted but the the line stays silent. Shit he forgot the time zones and Tasha is quiet which means she's either half asleep or pissed. Probably both.

"Uh hey Tash. I didn't wake you up, did I?" No answer. "Okay so um I-I'm just going to hang up now alright?" Still no answer. "I love you bye," he says fast and hangs up. That will have consequences he's sure of it.

Sighing Clint rubs his hand over his face and thinks back to how it started.

They just came back from a successful fight, spending some time in the communal area. Clint was sore because he did something he considered brave while others might thought it was stupid but in the end it worked and he saved lives so he couldn't care less.

While he sat at the counter sipping coffee Clint felt a tingle in the back of his neck which meant that he was being watched. Subtly he tried to check what's going on.

There were five people present. Clint was one of them, Tony and Steve were in a heated discussion about some nonsense and paid nobody attention but themselves, Tasha does watch Clint sometimes but he instantly knows when it's her and this time was different, which only left Barnes.

Clint brushed it off at the time thinking it was only fatigue and paranoia speaking because Barnes seemed calm and in control plus nobody else seemed worried about it. That's how it started.

Over the days the tingle came back repeatedly which made Clint kind of nervous. He knew it was Barnes every time but why was he observing him? Clint continued to act like he didn't noticed it and waited for the right moment, where Barnes would let his guard down, to catch him in the act.

The tingle came more often, lasted longer and Clint knew that Barnes would start feeling _too_ sure of himself any moment now which would lead to making a mistake.

It was at dinner when Clint felt it again that he decided to look up. And Barnes? He looked him straight in the eyes. No embarrassment, no avoiding, he didn't even blink. Clint was so puzzled that he switched his view and left as soon as dinner was over.

It seemed like Barnes didn't get careless like Clint thought at first but that he actually wanted Clint to know that he was watching him and after the dinner Barnes dismissed being subtle all together.

Clint was constantly observed. The moment he stepped into a room Barnes would look up, sometimes even turn around. He would watch Clint from afar, close up, while movie night, dinner, training with the team and shooting with his bow. And never did he look away first when their eyes met.

It started unnerving Clint because he just couldn't figure out why. So when Tony got the idea to get a lot of booze for a movie night, Clint dived right in. Not the smartest idea as it turned out.

He felt the buzz in his head and his attention for the movie stopped half an hour ago. Just sitting there, enjoying the drunk feeling was fine by him until the tingle started yet again. Clint looked over annoyed to meet Barnes gaze but this time was different. Barnes smirked at him with a look on his face that screamed 'I'm going to eat you alive'. It made Clint's blood run cold. He felt like prey being watched by its predator. All of it made sense now. Clint became part of a twisted cat and mouse game and nobody noticed. Barnes probably wanted to test out his abilities now that he's free (more or less) of his Winter Soldier mindset and decided that Clint was the perfect candidate for it.

He doesn't remember leaving just how his fogged brain told him to flee immediately and that is now five days ago. Since then he didn't leave his room even once.

Barnes has 70 years experience, involuntary but still, Clint has the feeling that he can't keep up with that. Natasha needs to come home soon.

>>>\------>

Seven days. He's stuck in his apartment for a whole week now. Well actually he isn't stuck Clint could go out any moment but he's a little concerned. Not scared. Not scared at all. Okay maybe a little bit but nobody can blame him for that because the freaking Winter Soldier is after him.

This can't go on forever at some point he will run out of excuses as to why he's not around anymore. Fuck that. Clint's going out now. He will go to the communal area trying to get leftovers from dinner.

He gets up and walks out with as much confidence as he can manage.

>>>\------>

This is delicious and he can't believe he missed out so many dinners. Taking another big bite Clint nearly doesn't notice someone entering the kitchen. His fork is halfway to his mouth when he feels it again. The tingle. He puts it down again and prepares himself. Clint won't go down without a fight.

"What's up?" he asks while casually turning around leaning against the counter, crossing his arms.

Barnes is standing there with his hands in his pockets. Slowly a grin starts to spread over his face. Clint is a bit surprised, this was a lot more intimidating in his memory but that's probably an act and not cute at all.

"I've been checking you out." Barnes tilts his head. "I'm pretty sure you noticed but you didn't really respond to it."

"Oh I definitely noticed but I ignored it 'till now. Whatever you expect me to do or say, it won't happen. I will not give in."

Barnes' smile drops, his eyes start darting around. "I wasn't- I mean-" he licks over his lips in a nervous manner. "You don't owe me anything I just tried- doesn't matter. I'm sorry. I'm gonna-" He points over his shoulder starting to leave.

"The fuck?" Confused Clint starts following. "Hey wait."

"It won't happen again. I'm going to leave you alone, promise."

"That's all I wanted but somehow this doesn't feel right. Now wait a second, would you?" Clint walks in front of Barnes stopping him. They both look at each other without saying a word.

Barnes raises an eyebrow in question.

"Uh well. I have no clue what's going on right now. I thought you would jump me any moment and now you apologize for it?" asks Clint waving his hands.

"Jump you huh? Funny that. Actually I thought about it but you make it sound like a threat."

"You can't stand me," Clint whispers.

"Why would you think that?" Barnes asks but waves it off the same moment. "Clint I'm going to tell you something now and I want you to listen." He takes a calming breath before continuing. "I noticed you pretty early but I wasn't in any condition for anything. But now? Well now I thought I could try my luck," he chuckles, "turns out the last 70 years really fucked me up. I used to be a great flirt and now I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Thought I would just try to get your attention but you're not even interested."

"You were trying to flirt? I thought you wanted to _kill_ me." Clint holds up his hands to stop Barnes from talking. "Now it's my turn talking. But I got a better idea than that. Because talking isn't my strong suit and thinking apparently also not. So huh how about making out?"

Barnes starts smiling. "I can't believe this is my life now."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://aw-doll-no.tumblr.com/post/612606044233940993/ive-been-checking-you-out)


End file.
